Two Souls
by maxixe
Summary: ...one shot...Will I ever find happiness.... Will I ever find what Im looking for....RxT


**Two Souls****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS, I only own the story... Thats all...

* * *

**Rika's POV **

I have been wishing upon the same Christmas star since I was 4 years of age. I have been wishing for happiness in life but with my luck my wish never came true.

I am Rika Sasaki a 12 year old girl, living life like an 18 year old teenager. I am not like most girls. The girls who play and have fun though I wish to be one of those girls. I live were there are always parties, which I must attend. I never had a mother or father who loved me well my father did love me but you see, my father passed away when I was 3 years old, while my dear mother is too busy with her parties and work to even notice me, so I take care of myself.

As I looked into the night sky, I closed my eyes and said a prayer while tears streamed down my face. I let it flow since no one was there; no one was watching in short no one cared.

**Terada's POV **

The polluted air filled my lungs as I walked through the misty air. I looked up to find a star, I closed my eyes and wished for happiness in life, for you see I'm a messed up unwanted 18-year-old teenager by the name of Yoshiyuki Terada. I made my way down the road until I saw my house going inside my room I quickly changed for another business party going on at the Sasaki residence; my mom told me to go for my future in business depended on it. As I headed toward the residence, I arrived looking up at the huge mansion that stood before me, I slowly entered, greeting my parents and Mrs.Sasaki with a bow. I walked around only to find friends and some famous business manager, but I ignored them and walked away. I wandered around the house until I saw a small door leading outside taking my chance I went through. Only to find a garden covered it a white blanket of snow and in the middle there was young girl with dark brown hair standing outside looking down, as crystal drops streamed down her face. I approached her and gave her my handkerchief.

**Rika's POV **

I looked at him, falling into a trance. I realized what I was doing snapping back to reality I accepted the handkerchief while looking away blushing slightly. In all my life I never saw such wonderful eyes. I shook my head trying to get rid of this evil thought planted in my mind. I sighed then said my thanks, walking away but before I got through the garden door, I felt someone grab my wrist.

**Terada's POV **

"Wait" I don't know why I stopped her, I don't even know why I said that, but I felt the urge to look upon her beautiful face one more. As she turned her body around, she stood there not knowing what to do. She looked at my face, smiling and bowed politely "Good evening Sir is there anything I can help you with?" I looked at her not believing what I heard she looks so young but her personality is more mature than me. I just smiled and gazed into her amber eyes, kissing her hand and said not losing eyes contact "Good afternoon miss I am Yosiyuki Terada it's a pleasure to meet a lady so beautiful as yourself" I looked at her smiling, but cursing in my mind saying (Yuki you stupid idiot why did you just do that now she will think I like her, but I do like her but, grrr…) She looked at me with a flushed face with saying with a low voice "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.Terada I am known as Rika Sasaki" She looked at me and all of the sudden her voice became more cheery while saying "But no need for formalities toward me so you may call me Rika"

**Rika's POV **

(No I didn't just said that oh my gosh I'm blushing he might think I'm an lovesick girl common girl breathe in, breath out….) I looked up at him smiling; he looked at me so tenderly like my father. I started crying remembering him I hugged him tightly even though he knew nothing about me about my past, he looked down at me in a shocked, but nevertheless he smiled and hugged me and said everything will be alright instead of pushing me away like my mother. I closed my eyes telling him about my pain about my past and about my father, while telling me everything will be all right he held me tighter. I opened my eyes only to find his eyes looking down at me. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

**Terada's POV **

I looked at the sleeping girl in my hands and smiled weakly never did I know that I would find such comfort by being with this girl. I hugged Rika tightly while carrying her towards the house I placed her down the couch and walked away, making a promise that I will come back for her. I went out, knowing I could live life.

**Two people who wished upon a star hoping to find happiness, accidentally met by faith. Two humans who found love and happiness they needed in a long time while Two Souls who found a way back into each other's arms.

* * *

**

**So wacha thin is it okay, Review plz... TY... People keep asking for a sequel so I suggest if you want a sequel give me ideas cauze im stuck have something in mind but oh well :p Ill do it as soon as I can peepz..**

* * *


End file.
